Compaction machines are used to compact landfill sites, garbage dumps and other such locations. These machines typically include a self-propelled vehicle having four large wheels made of steel. Each wheel has a hub mounted to one end of an axle and a rim disposed around and radially out from the hub. The rim typically includes an outer wrapper on which a plurality of cleats are usually mounted. One problem encountered by such machines is the accumulation of waste behind the compaction wheel. Waste materials such as steel cable, wire, rope and the like have a particularly detrimental effect. Such refuse tends to wrap around the axles of the compaction machine and become trapped between the wheel and its axle, increasing the corresponding frictional forces therebetween. Increasing the friction between the wheel and its axle increases the load on the wheel propulsion system (e.g., an internal combustion engine) and reduces the life of the compaction machine. In addition, such increased frictional forces can cause the compaction wheels to wear to the point of requiring repair or even replacement of the wheels. Such wear related repairs can be very costly, and replacement wheels are very expensive.
Previously, the only way to prevent the buildup of waste behind the wheels and the corresponding premature wear and tear on the compaction machine was to periodically remove each compaction wheel so that refuse trapped between the wheel and the axle can be removed. Removing the compaction wheels on a compaction machine is a labor intensive and time consuming process. Compaction wheels can have an outside diameter of up to 84 inches and weigh up to five tons per wheel. It can take up to three working days or more to remove, clean and inspect the wheels and axles of a typical compaction machine. Such down time can result in lost income from refuse left uncompacted. In addition, trash dumping sites typically do not have backup compaction machines available to take over during the down times. The operator of, for example, a landfill risks being charged federal and state fines for each day the trash at the site remains uncompacted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to prevent, or at least substantially inhibit, cable, rope, wire and other refuse and debris from wrapping around the axle of a compaction machine, behind a compactor wheel mounted on the axle and, thereby, at least reduce, if not eliminate, the rate of waste buildup between a compaction wheel and its axle.